US 2003/0147729A1 discloses a mechanical arrangement having a machine tool for processing metal sheets and having a mechanical loading and unloading device for the machine tool. The loading and unloading device has a machine frame on which a loading unit in the form of a suction member frame and a gripping member of an unloading unit are driven in a motorized manner and moved in a numerically controlled manner. Using the suction member frame, metal sheets to be processed are supplied to a workpiece support of the machine tool. The metal sheets to be processed are picked up by means of suction members of the suction member frame from a pallet which is arranged below the workpiece support and deposited on the workpiece support after a subsequent lifting movement of the suction member frame and the metal sheet which is held thereon. After the workpiece support has been loaded with a metal sheet to be processed, the suction member frame is again lowered to a level below the workpiece support. After completion of the metal sheet processing operation, the gripping member moves in a horizontal direction from a parking position into a sweeping position. In the sweeping position, the gripping member grips an edge of the processed metal sheet which itself rests on the workpiece support of the machine tool. With the gripping member remaining in the sweeping position, the workpiece support is pulled out below the processed metal sheet parallel with the support plane which is formed on the workpiece support. The processed metal sheet, which is fixed to the gripping member and which consequently cannot follow the movement of the workpiece support, is swept from the workpiece support and deposited on a pallet arranged below the workpiece support. The suction member frame and the gripping member are operated in a mutually co-ordinated manner, but are separated from each other in terms of driving.